The Life Spirits
by CC333
Summary: Korra, Mako, and Bolin has taken to the streets for a night of fun and stress-relief, but what happens when they decide to brave the Wet EarthKitty Hole night pub? Warning: saucy dancing and swing music A Bolin-centric fic (Bolin x OC)


**The Life Spirits**

**By: CC333**

**A Legend of Korra fic**

_**Disclaimer: If you think I own LOK, you're a fool.**_

The wind blew gently, its tender current lazily skipping leaves across the ground of one of the tallest rocky overhangs that belonged to Air Temple Island. Atop the outcropping sat a cross-legged Tenzin. His eyes were closed and his fists touched in front of him in the natural state of meditation. The air around the older man was rather calm, his environment as peaceful as could be with no children running amuck and no crisis on hand. However, he could not find his own state of peace. Exhaling deeply for the umpteenth time in the last half hour, Tenzin lowered his fist before shaking his head as another soft breeze tumbled through and swept his vestments. There was something horribly wrong.

* * *

"I have called this meeting to welcome the new council member, Lee Ken, who will represent the Northern Water Tribe as a replacement for-", Tenzin's words came to an abrupt stop, halting before speaking the unholy name, Tarrlok. The atmosphere of the large hall turned dark at that moment. Tenzin cleared his throat before proceeding. "However, there is another matter that has come to my attention. For the past few days, I've been unable to properly meditate. I fear that there is some sort of disturbance that has recently been affecting Republic City."

The other council members looked at each other with worried eyes. If anyone were able to detect something wrong through meditation, it would be a spiritual individual such as one hailing from the growing Air Nation. The gray-haired Reya of the Fire Nation was the first to speak.

"What else have you gathered about this disturbance?"

The elder turned to her before absently mindedly stroking the dark hair of his beard. The long fingers of his other hand moved along the edge of the table before coming up to feel the outline of a burgundy book with a leather-bound spine. He flipped the book open to a marked page and pointed at a colorful depiction that splayed across both facing pages.

"Are you all familiar with the tales of the Life Spirits?" he continued while scanning the faces of those at the round table. All seemed to nod, including Korra and her male friends (who nowadays preferred to go by the name "Team Avatar"). They normally didn't attend these meetings, but were informed that morning by Tenzin that this one may have held some interest to them. Her earthbender companion seemed to look especially enthused by the idea of the child's tale. He was the only to answer Tenzin verbally, his green eyes lighting up as he spoke. Though it only went noticed by Korra, Mako lowered his head and seemed to drift off at his brother's words.

"Of course we do! The story of the Spirits running around and influencing the people with their mystic powers was one that our…parents…used to tell us about…all the time." The spark that Bolin had held in his expression was quickly lost, the luster of his voice fading just as his words while the bittersweet memory washed over him and rendered him into a similar state as that of his older brother. His dark hair fell in front of his eyes as Tenzin moved from his original position to stand behind the boy's chair and place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Korra reached to grip Mako's hand beneath the table. If it was possible, the aura of the room became even more somber.

"Yes, _those_ Spirits. As common a child's tale they are, that is not simply what they represent. The Spirits are real."

The three members of Team Avatar turned to look at the airbender as though he had lost his jujubeans, however the other councilmen simply nodded their heads at this piece of information. He continued.

"And I believe that they are in distress." At this, Tenzin had everyone's full attention. If what this man was saying was true, then the world may be in the pathway of imminent danger.

"What do you think we should do about it?" the Avatar spoke up while clenching the edge of the table with her free hand. She kept her composure, something that her airbender teacher was proud of, but it was evident in her eyes that she was concerned.

"There really isn't much that we can do for the situation at the moment except for keeping our eyes and ears open until the issue presents itself."

The plan didn't seem to settle well with everyone and nervous glances were cast across the large round table. Simply waiting for the problem to emerge didn't sound like a fun idea but it was the only option available. They had no leads, no hints, nothing yet to point them in the right direction to remedy or even identify the situation.

The meeting was adjourned 45-minutes later, culminating into a small powwow for the new representative that included a few attempts of Northern Water Tribe food that Pema and the wife of the Earth Nation's councilman had prepared. The way the northern councilman cringed after tasting a bit of the tigerseal meat didn't go completely unnoticed. The council had a good, hearty laugh that seemed to bring on a more cheerful attitude.

The day had reached its pinnacle and dusk ruled over the sky by the time the doors of City Hall opened and out spilled those who had attended the meeting. The evening air that hit their faces was thick with smells of deep-fried food from nearby vendors and smoke. Korra was the last to exit the building, following right behind Bolin and Mako. She deeply inhaled the city scent before calling out to her friends.

"Mako, Bolin." The two stopped, the younger one turning around with his usual goofy grin fully restored from earlier and the older one casting a look over his shoulder.

"How about we go hit the streets tonight? Not to fight crime or anything. Just to unwind. It's been awhile since we've had time to just relax and enjoy what Republic City has to offer."

Bolin lit up at this and didn't miss a beat, "I like the way you think, girl." He circled back to place an arm around Korra's shoulders while sweeping his other arm widely towards the buildings surrounding the popular square. "One night. A few rough kids lookin' for some fun. The town won't even know how to handle us." Korra laughed at his usually silliness, glad to see that he had recovered back to his normal self. Mako was, unfortunately, quick at catching his brother before he blew things up with all his excitement and interjected.

"Now, as great as that sounds, it may not be the best idea. Bolin and I have already given our word that we'd be down at the old arena site to help with the reconstruction efforts first thing in the morning," the firebender reminded. "They're still trying to figure out how to incorporate non-benders into the games and all, remember?"

The teenage girl tried her best not to display her disappointment but it was really starting to take a toll on their time together, and to an extent, their own romantic relationship. It seemed like all the members of Team Avatar didn't have much time handy nowadays. They barely saw enough of Asami as it was, but then the two brothers had been asked to help out with creating the new face of Pro Bending, which meant they were spending most days off the island, hard at work. At first, Korra tried to be understanding about it, but lately, it was becoming a pain in the butt to have to watch the two sail off the island in the morning and not come home until the sun was long gone.

Bolin let his outstretched arm drop as a small pout began to form on his face. "Mako," he began while cutting his eyes at his older brother, "this lovely lady, and I'm not talking just any lovely lady, but the Avatar has just invited us to a night on the town and you want to decline this wondrous offer?"

The firebender took a step back as one of his eyebrows quirked up. "Well, when you say it like that-"

"Fine, then it's settled. We'll go back to the island, get dressed in our snazziest of threads, and then we're off", Bolin concluded with a triumphant tone soaking his words. Korra was sent into another tizzy of laughter that was contagious enough to cause even Mako to smirk. The three turned to run across the semi-busy square, none of them wishing to keep Tenzin and the ferry waiting.

* * *

Meelo sat cross-legged on the dark wooden floor of the men's dormitory that housed the male air acolytes and the infamous Bending Brothers. He liked it in there, almost as much as he liked being in the women's hall. The problem was the fact that it lacked décor, the feminine smell of perfume, and worst of all, in Meelo's opinion, the beautiful Asami.

It hadn't taken them long to dress up in the rather nice suits that were gifted to them from the heir of the Sato industry herself. She never told them, but both boys could easily conclude simply by running their hands through the silky material that they weren't inexpensive, perhaps even made to order. Each suit fit like a glove and had accents of red for Mako while sporting accents of green for Bolin. The younger of the two had floated over across the hall in order for his brother to correctly fasten his tie. Mako spent an extra minute doting on his brother's attire while grumbling.

"You'd better not complain in the morning when we have to wake up early," he muttered while fixing the cuffs of Bolin's sleeves.

"Lighten up, would ya? Tonight's a great opportunity for you to release some of the hot steam in that head of yours", he retorted smartly before hearing a thump out in the hallway and turning to see the second youngest of Tenzin's children sitting in the hallway.

"So what do you think, big man?" Bolin peered down at the young airbender, holding out his arms before him to show off his outfit. The boy sat before the two young adults and stroked his chin, probably something he picked up from his father. Mako stuck his hands in the pockets of his black suit pants as he was assessed first. "He", Meelo began while jabbing a chubby finger in the taller boy's direction, "needs to get his hair under control. But you on the other hand," he continued while moving his finger to land on Bolin. "You look pretty dapper."

The earthbender's eyes widened while a rather smug grin took over his face. "Why thank you, my good sir," Bolin said, mock-saluting to the boy before turning to examine his brother's head. "Say, what's wrong with Grumpy's hair, though?"

Mako had unconsciously reached up a hand to his head at Meelo's comment. He'd spent a good minute trying style it in a way that seemed formidable for the night before them. A slight ping of disappointment sliced somewhere in his chest as he gingerly ran his fingers through his hair.

"This!" the youngster exclaimed before airbending himself up, spinning in a circle and, with one simple thrust of his arms, sending of semi-powerful gust of wind at Mako's face and destroying any hope of style that his hair had once held. The firebender stumbled back a few steps while his arms flew up to guard his face.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" Bolin exclaimed while holding his gut as laughter began to bubble up. In an instant, the large dark-skinned air acolyte, Gao, swooped in and took Meelo by surprise. He swept the young boy into his beefy arms and held him out at arms-length while shaking his head and "tsk"-ing in disapproval.

"Meelo, now why would you do something like that? Eh?", the huge man asked calmly in his baritone voice. "It's not like you to be this naughty."

The little one was a wiggly little tyke and managed to escape from Gao's grip to take a rather large leap from his hands, to the ceiling of the dorm hallway, and managed to ricochet back down to land on the smooth, shaven head of the beefy air acolyte. Despite being so buff and having the ability to tower over most people, Gao happened to be one of the gentlest (albeit sarcastic) air acolytes out of all of those living on Air Temple Island. He was also a favorite of the airbender children, who enjoyed talking and playing with the large spiritual servant.

"I cannot be tamed! Beware of the ALMIGHTY MEELOOOO," the boy exclaimed before sitting down on Gao's neck, letting his feet danger over both shoulders and grasping onto the man's slightly large ears for support.

"Almighty Meelo, I implore that you, in all your high greatness and majesty, apologize to Mako. These two look like they've a big agenda for tonight, after all."

Meelo contorted his face into a look of defeat as he apologized quietly to the tall boy. However, it wasn't all that necessary. Mako walked over to pat the boy on the head for it wasn't as though he held any anger over the action. After all, his brother and him were rowdy children themselves and if anyone knew how to live with Bolin, then they knew how to endure jokes like this, whether they were funny or not. He turned to his younger brother and pointed to the disheveled mess atop his head. "Can you help me out here?". A rather devious smirk came across Bolin's face at his brother's request for style aid. He slowly rubbed his hands together while answering him.

"Of course, big bro."

* * *

Korra made her way down to the dock where Bolin and Mako stood waiting for her. While she had chosen to keep her hair in the same style as usual, her dress was one that neither of the two had ever seen before. It was a wonderful dark red that accented her curves and made its way just past her knees before giving way to the dark skin of her legs. Mako couldn't rip his eyes off of her as the necklace that she had received from Pema caught the last rays of sun that was setting in the eastern sky. Bolin hadn't watched her descent to the ferry dock area as he was busy trying to console Pabu, who seemed rather disappointed that it would not be joining his human friends during their night out.

"Come on now, buddy! You have to stay here and keep Naga company," Bolin tried to reason with the fire ferret while attempting to coax it off his leg. The poor mammal let out a squeak of defeat before scampering away, slipping past Korra's legs as she strode onto the wooden planks of the dock. Bolin finally noticed her and upon her arrival, gave a deep bow before looking up to grin widely.

"Ah, the madam has arrived after an eternity of keeping us waiting," he joked while straightening up again.

Mako stepped up to her in order to seize her hands into his.  
"You look absolutely beautiful, Korra," Mako said softly while capturing her eyes with his own. Her face felt hot as she blushed heavily, the tone of skin only barely masking it. Before she could respond to his heartfelt compliment, a voice butted in.

"All aboard! Time to set sail, folks. Show me those passes, kiddos," the operator of the ferry announced gleefully while stepping gingerly onto the dock.

"Yeah, that's right, _kiddos_," Bolin asserted, already heading towards the awaiting man and boat. He walks backwards while hastily beckoning the couple to follow him. The two simply shot each other a glance before complying and striding over to join Bolin in the boarding process.

Less than five minutes later, they were sailing their way towards the city before them that was just beginning to glow as night made its humble entrance. Bolin has sat wooden bench situated on the opposite side of the ferry, draping both his arms on the side of the boat and simply concentrating on keeping his cool as the vessel bobbed up and down with the waves. He never really enjoyed being anywhere except for on the earth, so things like flying and sailing weren't exactly his favorite. This was unfortunate because, as a resident of Air Temple Island, there were quite a lot of both these things that happened day in and day out. The breeze softly teased his black hair as he turned to look back at his friends. They seemed so interested in quietly speaking and giggling with each other. A pang of jealously hit him. Not for his own desires for Korra, however. More over, jealous that he could not have what they did. Something simply told him that he would end up as the third wheel that night. He frowned to himself before turning to gaze at the fast-approaching city, tracing the skyline with his eyes and sighing quietly as they passed the golden Pro-bending arena that had been brought to its knees.

The ferry finally reached the large docking bay of Republic City and the group of young adults wasted no time getting off the boat and leaving the docks. Shady people tended to hang out in that area at nighttime and even though the three expert benders could probably take anyone who challenged them, it would be best to avoid conflict altogether. The trio made their way through the intricate patterns of the city's numerous streets, mostly led by the brothers that grew up on them. They passed others enjoying the nightlife and various monuments and attractions that seemed to look several times more beautiful when lit up at night. Korra dragged the two by the arm into a small shop that was still open and bought little gifts for the airbender children. They came at a discount considering the shop owner, while a non-bender, was still very much a big fan of Fire Ferrets.

After a couple more hours of street touring, window shopping, and jokeless laughter, Bolin began to complain about how famished he was, quickly followed by Korra. Together, the two convinced Mako to agree with going into a night pub. Now the question stood of which one to venture to. Bolin smirked as on particular place came to mind; leaping onto the sidewalk and adding a small skip to his step as he beamed at his two companions.

"Good thing, I know just the spot."

"Not the Wet EarthKitty Hole, right?" Mako shot him a look.

"Of course the Wet EarthKitty Hole," Bolin confirmed, his grin widening as they turned the corner and could hear faint music.

"That place is a bit on the wild side, don't you think?"

"Which is exactly why we're going."

Korra's eyes lit up at the mention of "the wild side".

"This place has good food right?" she asked while cocking an eyebrow as they continued to walk towards the swing music that was growing louder by the second.

"They have the best food a pub can offer **and **the best band you'll hear on this side of the Mo Ce Sea."

Mako simply sighed. Another turn around a corner revealed an ally way across the narrow street that lively pulsed with light and the shadows of those walking into it. Two couples ventured inside as the young adults made their way across the street. Now Korra could definitely identify the song that had been drifting through the streets. The popular song, "Sing, Sing, Sing", with its prominent drum and trumpet parts thumped so loud that she could feel it vibrate throughout her core as it blasted loudly from the ally way. Bolin's face turned smug as they entered the ally, however his expression was quickly lost and was replaced with a serious look as he faced the bouncer at the door. The large man and the boy exchanged nods and nothing else had to be said. The trio passed the man, stepped up, and passed through the thin curtains.

Before them was a party like none of them had ever seen before. Waitresses with rather feathery and sparkly uniforms strutted around, attending to those sitting at the booths and other tables that lined the large room. A big band composed of shiny brass and other instruments swung side to side in sync with one another, flashing the metal in the smoky light with their steady rhythm.

The best thing, besides the wonderful music that filled the room and the tantalizing smells of the dishes that were getting carted around by the waitresses, was the busy dance floor. Men and women of various cultures all danced together in partners, stepping and skipping to the beat, women occasionally sliding between their partners legs or over their backs in acrobatic moves. Every face seemed filled with glee and laughter seemed to soak the air, mingling well with the energetic background conversation and loud band.

Bolin wasted no time choosing a booth towards the back of the place and sliding in. Surprisingly, Korra took her seat next to him instead of sitting alongside Mako, who sat down slowly while surveying the vivacious setting. The younger boy tried not to show his surprise and instead focused on the red-feather waitress who had made her way to their table and asked what she could get "the champions". The pretty woman's eyes slid over Mako and his features but was abruptly stopped when he reached his hand over the table to grabbed Korra's while telling her how she could start them off with some ale. She pouted slightly as the subtle message was taken before shifting her gaze over up Bolin's arm to land on his face, winking at him, and finally leaving to fetch the drinks. The earthbender sighed while shaking his head at her retreating form. Korra giggled a bit before snorting on accident, which sent all three of them in a roll of hooting and howling. It was a shame that Asami could not be there with them. Lately, she'd been busy running around and trying to correct the wrongs of her father all while giving her best to prevent the Sato name from crumbling.

Something about the place, the entire environment of the night pub, seemed giddy and full of excitement laced with happiness. There was barely a person there who wasn't smiling, laughing, dancing or doing all three at once. No one seemed to notice, in all the fun, the electric tendrils of bright pink, blue, and green that floated and occasionally skipping along the ceiling.

After his fit, Bolin had made eye contact with the bartender, a round middle-aged man who waved at him before signaling for him to come over. The boy wiped the giddy tears from his eyes before excusing himself from the booth. He passed their waitress on the way over, and she nonchalantly brushed up against him. He had taken notice, and faltered a bit in his step while the brightly clad woman showed no sign of anything being out of normal. His glance back to the table showed that his two best friends were talking to some nicely dressed men sitting at the next booth over and all of them seemed to be laughing before cheering for some reason. Bolin grinned and shook his head once more before turning to the bar.

"Gar, hey!" he greeted the bartender, having to shout out over the roaring din within the large room. The hairy, heavyset man behind the counter finished topping off a frothy beer before sliding it down to an awaiting customer who tipped his hat at the jolly man and tossed a few yuans into the tin can that had the word "Tips" scrawled across it.

"You kept the tip jar I made for you," Bolin noted while glancing at it with a small smile

"Made or found, my good boy?" the ginger-headed man smirked before setting into a deep-bellied laugh upon seeing Bolin pout indignantly. He remembered working hard on finding a marker to write on it as a small boy and a ribbon to wrap it up before presenting it his kind-of father figure all those years ago.

Garland had always been a naturally loud and rather cheerful person, however to underestimate him would be a mistake. He was a rather crafty person who had enough wit to get himself off the streets and start a new life, which including his own small business. The fact that he was also the father of one of the largest names associated with the Triple Threat Triad kept him, his family, and his pub safe, even though he never agreed with what his son did for a living. Garland had provided the two bending brothers food and his best attempt at shelter until his son had managed to sweet talk them into helping the Triple Threats with small tasks here and there in order to make an honest amount of survival money. The man had also taught Mako how to control his firebending, even though at the time, the young boy had been an angry one and his element was powered by such anger to the point that it got out of hand.

"I haven't see either of my wonderful boys in a while now. What's up with that, huh?" The man questioned him while leaning one elbow on the spotless counter.

"Well, we have been kind of…busy lately. All with the pro-bending success, and that tournament. Oh, and then there's that whole saving Republic City thing-"

"Ahh, yes, that," the pub owner breathed out as a sort of lost look glazed over his eyes, "That was quite the upset."

Bolin quirked an eyebrow at the man and his sudden gaze that was pointing past him. His curiosity piqued, the young man turned to see what was so interesting.

Low and behold, quite the sight greeted him.

She had emerged from behind a thick red curtain dressed just as brightly as any of the waitresses, however instead of frilly pink and red feathers, her dress was a rich mint green that seemed torn and a bit tattered, but in a way that managed brushed against her legs like a river of satin.

Instead of a large, flamboyant headpiece, nothing adorned her head except for the thick dark brown curls that didn't end until reaching between her shoulder blades. She was much more filled out than the try-hard waitress that had been advancing on him, her hips and top full within the green dress. Bolin marveled at the way her hair bounced as she threw her head back to cast a smirk at the lead trumpet player of the big band who tipped his hat at her while transitioning into the next number. The piano thrummed out the first notes of a familiar tune that sent the entire place into a tizzy of cheers. "It Don't Mean A Thing, If You Ain't Got That Swing", a popular favorite, began as a female singer took her hold of the large microphone, her attractive voice causing the pub to erupt in more cheers, whoops, and hollers. Bolin felt both confusion and interest come over his face as the girl fully came from behind the curtain and hurried to alight from the short stage, her feet bare and quick.

"Oh goodness, it looks like she was here after all," the young man heard the aged bartender say from behind him, his smile evident on his voice.

"What, she a regular visitor or something?" He glanced behind him for only a second before returning his gaze, only to find that he had lost her in the crowd of dancers that was steadily growing as many rose from their various seats to swing on the main floor.

"Yes and no," the man behind the counter responded while returning to the cup he had been wiping with his rag, "she pops in every now and then. But when she does, it's quite the night."

"Really now?" the earthbender mused while leaned backwards onto the bar counter, "She got a name?"

"That's not information I'm privy to, my boy. She's an expert at evading anyone who tries to corner and question her. Never seen the lass leave on any man's arm from this here establishment."

If Bolin hadn't been intrigued before, he definitely was now.

Another cheerful laugh erupted from behind him, accompanied with a hand patting him hard on the shoulder. "You're in for a show tonight, boy. Go and sit on down. Don't forget to remind that brother of yours that I'll just be over here, waiting to yap his ear off."

The boy grinned and nodded before moving to return back to the booth seat. He noticed the way both Mako and Korra were smiling and looking over at the dance floor, Korra's eyes especially wide as she watched the couples sway. Bolin didn't really pay much more attention to it as he slid back next to Korra and downed half of the rich ale (albeit watery thanks to the wait). He didn't notice the wonder on the dance floor until after setting his cup back down and hearing the young woman next to him whisper, "Wow. Look at her go."

His eyes immediately shot up to lock onto the wonder that the majority of the pub was also watching. People were clapping in beat with the music as the same girl from before was now twirling and shimmying all across the dance floor. Her wide smile and easy-going movements were spurring more applause and encouraging others to get up and dance. The band seemed to play especially loud as the crowd began to rile up. The young woman had weaved in and out of other couples, barely acknowledging the wolf whistles and calls of the men and simply glowing in the feel of the night. No one noticed, but the colorful vines floating on the ceiling grew brighter alongside the laughter and cheers within the pub.

After turning once again, the pretty girl locked eyes with Korra and continued to dance, slowly making her way towards them through the crowd.

She finally ended up at their booth, wasting no time in wordlessly beckoning Korra to stand up and dance. The Avatar hesitated a bit before complying and sliding past Bolin in order to reach the other girl who twirled her before leading her to the center of the dance floor as the piano solo began. The girl walked Korra through a series of one-two steps that she caught on to quickly. Sooner than later, both were shaking and kicking around together like there was no tomorrow, Korra occasionally throwing her head back to laugh at herself as an audience formed a misshapen circle around the two sudden-stars.

Next, the long sultry strings of the guitar rang as it began its own solo and the two left the circle, Korra grinning wildly. With every strike at the string, the mystery girl swayed a step closer towards the two brothers sitting in the booth with Korra following close behind. The girl turned her head and said something into the Avatar's ear. Bolin wasn't the best at reading lips, but he could have sworn that she had asked 'which one is yours?'.

Korra seemed to tighten up a bit before the young woman laid a hand on her shoulder. Once again, Bolin convinced himself that his eyes were fooling him when he saw a flash of pink light jump from the girl's fingers onto Korra's shoulder. The movement seemed to relax her and with a dangerous smirk, she pointed to Mako. The girl nodded before striding over, grabbing the firebender by the forearm, and remove him from his seat. She swung him around once, then twice and twirled before suddenly enveloping Korra into the dance. As the alternating high and low notes were hit, they all swung around with joined hands, reminding Bolin of children playing, when all of a sudden she left them dancing with each other. Wide smiles had settled on both of their faces as they moved with each other in time with the others on the floor.

She swiveled to meet his stare before smirking and moving slowly back towards him. Bolin's breath caught in his throat as she approached him. The violin began a solo as she sidled into the booth seat across him and leaned both elbows onto the table between them.

"Wanna dance, bubba?"

Bolin was now uncontrollably staring at the crazy lovely girl smirking rather ominously at him.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh, I 'spose you're afraid then?"

It was said as a challenge.

"You didn't let me finish, dear maiden" Bolin was quick to counter, "I'm not sure…if you could handle my moves."

Her eyebrows shot up as the challenge was returned with fervor.

"You sayin' you've got some moves up your sleeves, bubba?"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Bolin noted the interesting twang in her voice that didn't hail from Republic City and the fact that under normal pretenses, 'bubba' would sound like a horrible nickname…but these didn't feel like normal pretenses.

"I've picked up a little this and that from the streets."

"Then I guess you'll just have to show me your 'little bit of this and that' then, huh?" She settled before gasping quietly at the way he was already on his feet and offering his hand to her. She glanced at and paused before taking it and instantly being thrown slightly until the air before landing perfectly onto her feet.

"Oh, I intend to," Bolin growled lowly.

For once, she was the one being led out to the dance floor as people parted for them. Once they stopped, she took over by placing his hand across the top her chest and around her waist before sensually sliding down and up again with the dipping notes of the violin. Bolin, surprised by the sudden intimacy, didn't move, but just simply watched her slightly writhe against him.

Then the saxophone and drum solo kicked in and they were off.

Legs swinging and bodies spinning fast, the two became a marvel on the dance floor. She was truly an amazing dancer; every one of her steps seemed to match up perfectly with the music. The boy wasn't half-bad either, tossing her up and even sliding her underneath his legs once in the same manner he had seen in other night places. She smiled down at him as he threw her into the air before giggling when he caught her and continued their tango, the crowd becoming more and more enthused by the two as the seconds passed.

The world seemed to melt into a blur of colors at some point and the music sounded like it had slowed down impeccably. All Bolin could focus clearly on the dark, slightly glowing girl in front of him. She smiled before closing her eyes and reopening them to reveal brightly shining ones. Shoots of bright colors began to slide from her arms and up his. Bolin inwardly gasped but otherwise didn't pull away. Something seemed right, even though he didn't understand what in the world was happening in that single moment.

It was then, however, that a slender arm wrapped around her and ripped her warm body from him. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as she blinked, her eyes back to their rich dark brown and the waves of light now shattered.

A man dressed in an all black trench coat and bowler's hat had seized the young woman and had cleared the pub in an incredibly fast time.

The solos of the song were over and the woman was back with the vocals, beginning to scat here and there. It took a second for the world to return back to normal as Bolin shook his head, trying to clear his vision and mind. In that instant he took off after the man who had slung the young woman over his shoulder the minute he had escaped through the doorway. Bolin would tell that her assailant had done something to her, the way she looked limp and unconscious against him. The boy accidently knocked into a few people as he cut across the room, ignoring their curses as he worked his was out. Passing Korra and Mako, he patted his brother's shoulder hard enough to jolt them out of the stupor that had been in with each other, but did not stop to explain the situation.

"Bolin, what's wrong?" He called after his younger brother.

"Bo?!" Korra yelled before turning back to nod at Mako. The two began to fight through the crowd to follow their teammate.

By the time they had reached the doorway, Bolin had just cleared the corner of the ally way. The bouncer was slumped up against the opposite wall of the ally, groaning while turning over in pain. Mako yelled inside of the pub that someone was hurt out in front, capturing the attention of some of the men posted nearby who were confused by the sudden actions happening at the door. Korra was already on her way out with Mako following close behind, wondering what in world was going on now.

Whoever had grabbed the girl was quick. They'd stuffed her in the back of an all black van and were already on their way out, driving at an impossibly fast speed for any Sato mobile engine.

Bolin had resorted to earthbending the ground beneath him in order to propel himself towards the speeding vehicle. He gritted his teeth while pushing himself hard to try and catch up. There way no way that he could just let whoever this was go ahead and take this girl away against her will. Bolin wouldn't stand for it.

* * *

_**Woah, this was long O_O**_

_**There's much more to this fic, but-…**_

_**Well, first off, I hoped you've enjoyed this so far.**_

_**There's a whole story behind this fic and the mystery girl that is supposed to co adhere with the Book Two theme "Spirits", but then again, I wasn't really looking for another fic commitment. It was kinda just my take on what the some of these spirits would be like, I guess.**_

_**Really, I just wanted to write a fic involving swing music and Bolin dancing.**_

**I'll continue if people want me to, though. So read and review please :D**


End file.
